


Unexpected

by mgsmurf



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgsmurf/pseuds/mgsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the type of relationship Everett ever expected to be in, much less expected it to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by kimmy4eytj and other

Everett Young's attitude was more relief than happiness. It had seemed like only moments since they had stepped into the cryo chambers, in reality it had been more than four years. 

The crowds on the balcony overlooking Destiny had thinned out . The hour must be late, but sleep was really the last thing that Everett wanted. He'd already slept away too much time. 

Brody's moonshine had aged well, to the point of being almost smooth. Everett had likely had too much. He could feel it streaming through him, easing his nerves. 

More people left, off to visit more privately. A few more minutes and there'd be almost no one here. He focused on two of the few people still on the balcony. TJ laughed at something that Varro said to her, too close, his hand on her arm, hers on his biceps. A twinge of jealousy rumbled beneath his calm. But, he'd screwed everything up with her, and should not deny her any happiness. 

“We're off, sir. If that's okay?” Matthew Scott paused at the couch where Everett sat Everett sat on. Chloe hung on Scott's arm. 

“Yes. Yes.” Everett waved the two young lovers off. “Go, have fun.” He gave a small smile as they left. 

“Nice evening?” Varro had stepped up to the couch and sat down at the other end. 

Everett nodded. “Nice to have it.” He looked away as TJ sat down between them. 

Her voice had a laugh and her face a smile. It light up her face and Everett found himself smiling back at her. “I never thought I'd be so happy to be... I don't know.” TJ waved a hand.

Everett wondered how much she might have had from Brody's stil still. He rested a hand on her arm before he thought better of it, before he thought about Varro sitting just on the other side of her. When he glanced up to see who might have seen any of this, there was no one in the room but the three of them. 

“Seems we're the last ones left.” Varro leaned forward to look at them. His hand fell to TJ's thigh, too high for Everett's taste. His lips almost touched TJ's ear. 

Everett leaned back. It was one thing to see those around him with others, happy to celebrate their awakening with someone special. TJ reached out and wrapped an arm around him, and drew Everett close again. 

“We should celebrate.” She smiled, something tweaked at her lips, gleamed in her eyes. 

Everett narrowed his eyes, and dipped his head. “Should we? What did you have in mind?” 

Varro's lips graced over TJ's throat. This should upset him, send jealousy right through him. Maybe it was the liquor, the good cheer from earlier or just the magic that TJ always had with him. He didn't know, although he couldn't pull his eyes from the intimacy before him. 

TJ's hand slid up to Everett's shoulder, his neck. She gripped the curls at the nape of his neck. Everett found himself falling towards her. Varro kissed up her neck, turned her to face him. Their lips hovered for a moment, just barely not touching, then with a rush Varro kissed TJ. 

This was the moment where Everett should have excused himself, saved himself the heartache of not being the one TJ would pick. But she reached out, gripped his neck as if it was his kiss she received. Everett found himself watching the play of their lips, listening to their rushed breathing. 

TJ and Varro pulled apart. Everett noticed one of Varro's large hands gripping her waist, the other high on her thigh. TJ turned to him. Her eyes were dilated, her lips pink and parted. 

Everett found himself hovering before her, breathing in her scent. It had been too damn long that he'd been this close to her, to anyone. They moved together to narrow the distance between them and kiss. 

It was exactly as Everett remembered. Her lips were soft, slightly wet. They angled their heads, fit together well from practice. His heart hammered in his chest. Her grabbed a handful of loose curls. His other hand fell to TJ's hip. Her nails scraped at the skin of his neck. 

“We should go elsewhere,” Varro's voice sounded too close, harsh with a tightness Everett felt everywhere in his own body. When Everett opened his eyes, he stared at Varro's dark eyes. The other man's lips hovered by TJ's ear. 

Everett felt TJ nodding her head. “Whose quarters?” she asked. Everett blinked, whose quarters to do what, exactly, and with whom?

“Whose are closest?” A smirk ghosted across Varro's lips, something TJ might have been able to feel from how close he hovered, held her. Varro kept his eyes locked with Everett's.

“Mine,” Everett found himself saying, though his throat scratched. Maybe there was challenge in his voice, as he stared back at Varro, but he didn't actually feel any. 

“That will work, then.” Varro pulled back, stood up, taking TJ with him as he did so. 

Her hand gripped Everett's and she pulled him to his feet. He wanted to ask just what they were doing, or why, but TJ gave him a small smile, her eyes fully gleaming now, and he didn't risk taking that look from her face. Or maybe he just wanted her again in his arms no matter what the payment might be. 

They walked hand in hand down the dark corridors. Probably lucky they didn't run into anyone, but they were moving at a brisk enough pace it wasn't that likely they would have. Everett opened the door for them and gestured them inside. 

The lights were off, only the echo of FTL in the wide window. His bed lay unmade, the sheet a gleaming silver, much as he would have found it when they first arrived on Destiny. Of course, now that they were here, Everett had no idea how they were going to start this, how any of it was going to work. 

That didn't cause TJ to turn around, wrap her arms around him. She kissed him, her lips parted, tongue sliding past his lips. Everett gripped her waist. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He could feel Varro behind TJ. The other man's hair brushed his chin as Varro kissed up TJ's neck. 

TJ leaned her head back and broke her kiss with Everett to kiss Varro. For some reason he couldn't look away. Not that he'd ever been in the situation before first-hand, but who would have known that watching turned him on so much. His hands roamed up TJ's sides, cupped her breasts through her tank top. He rolled her nipples between his fingertips. 

It was Varro who started to walk towards the bed. TJ kissed him, then Everett, then Varro again. Clumsy from need and drink they removed boots, socks, pants and shirts. Hands roamed over heating flesh. Everett didn't mind sharing TJ's body with Varro's hands, as long as he got her too. Odd, because that was never the way he thought he'd be. 

TJ leaned back onto the bed. Varro fell on top of her. He kissed her neck and on down to her breasts. Everett sat on the bed and ran his hands up her thighs as Varro sucked on each breast, while Everett watched. 

TJ's eyes met his. Everett parted her legs, his hands ran up the smooth skin of her inner thighs until he could cup her mound. Her mouth on Varro's, she watched as he slid a finger into her. She was slick and swollen. Her hips bucked up at his movements. 

TJ tugged Everett up to lie on the other side of her. He kissed her, their tongues duelling. Varro rolled to kneel between her legs. His cock was thick and uncircumcised. He paused there, just before TJ's entrance. Everett have held his own breath with him, feeling how she might feel. 

Then, Varro plunged into her. TJ threw back her head. Everett sucked on her neck, hands caressing her breast. She sighed and moaned. It was Everett's hand that snaked between their bodies and found her clit, rubbed it. 

A hand wrapped around Everett's cock. It felt good until he realized the hand was big and strong. He glanced down to see Varro's hand. Everett blinked. TJ reached out and turned Everett's head to him. Her kiss was breathless, sloppy, wet. Everett could feel her and Varro bucking beside him. His hips moved in time with them. Maybe it had just been a long time, but it all felt really good. 

TJ threw back her head. Her breath was warm and raspy on Everett's cheek. Her hands gripped the shiny sheets beneath her. Everett knew she was close, couldn't help watching, waiting for her to fall apart. 

Varro's hand lifted to Everett's neck. He turned Everett's head to his and kissed him. Varro's lips were rough, strong. Stubble covered his cheeks, his skin tougher than a woman's. For some reason Everett didn't turn away. He kissed Varro and kept his eyes on TJ as she arched her back and let out a strangled moan. 

Varro stilled, pulled away from the kiss. As TJ flopped down to the bed, spent, Everett looked at Varro, knowing exactly what the other man was doing - concentrating on not coming, despite being surrounded by TJ. He could almost feel her clench around his own hardness. 

TJ pulled Everett into another kiss - this one lazy, lingering. Varro pulled out of her, dropped to her other side. TJ gripped Everett's cock and rolled him onto his back. They slid together quickly. Everett gripped her hips and stilled his own movements as much as hers. Damn, it had been too long, and he was already too close. 

Varro watched them, perhaps with the same intensity that Everett had just a few minutes before. TJ replaced Varro's hand on his cock with her own. Everett glanced down at the other man, tried not to compare them. It was a forgotten thought as TJ surrounded him wet and slick. It felt damn good as she rode him, her back arched, breasts bouncing with each of his upward thrusts. 

“Got any slick?” Varro's voice cracked, close to Everett's ear. 

Everett blinked, not able to think about anything slick but his cock inside TJ. 

“Lube?” TJ's word was almost a sigh on her swollen lips. Her eyes dilated, hands planted on Everett's chest. 

He wondered what any of that would be needed for, until he felt Varro's hand cup his ass from behind, slide between his checks and finger his asshole. Everett sucked in a shaking breath. A shiver ran up his spine, not that he was attracted to men at all. 

“Top drawer.” Everett found himself saying as he jerked his head towards the night stand behind Varro. 

The other man retrieved the lube and rolled back to them. It had just been Everett and his hand since coming to Destiny. The lube made that a little easier. 

TJ lifted herself off him, rolled to the side. Varro's fingers, now lubed, returned to Everett's ass. He inserted one finger, worked it around. Everett tightened his jaw, tried to relax. He'd done this before, just not with a man. He'd had a girlfriend once who was rather into dildos, who'd convinced him to try it himself during sex. 

Varro didn't tell him to relax. Eyes locked with Everett's he moved to kneel between Everett's spread legs and inserted another finger. TJ watched from the side, eyes on Varro's hands, her hands on Everett's cock. 

Varro used the lube on his own cock. He removed his fingers and rested at the entrance to Everett's ass. “You okay with this?” Varro's voice was calm, deep. 

Everett wasn't really sure that he was, but he was worked up enough now he wanted the rest. He nodded. 

Varro dipped his head and pushed his way in. Everett noticed muscles in Varro's neck straining to be gentle. Everett may have looked the same, trying to breathe and relax, until Varro pushed past that last bit of tightness and rested fully in Everett. He sucked in a breath, bucked upwards. Varro pulled out and slid back in. Everett clenched at the sheets, couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. 

Varro pulled all the way out and rolled Everett onto his side, his back pressed against Varro's chest. Everett lifted his leg over Varro's, didn't think about the muscles, hair and tough skin it had. Varro slid back inside him, making Everett buck at the movement. 

In front of him, TJ lay with her breasts against his chest. She hiked her leg over both of theirs, gripped his cock in her hand and slid him into her. 

TJ wet and warm around his cock, Varro thick inside him, Everett shuddered. He held himself tight, trapped between them. This felt better than he remembered. But, he wasn't going to embarrass himself by coming already. 

TJ and Varro started to move. Varro reached out and gripped TJ's hip. Their thrusts matched up as if they were fucking each other through Everett. He closed his eyes, not that it didn't just bring all the sensations closer to the front. TJ's breath puffed warm in his face. Varro's stubble scraped his shoulder. 

Then Varro shifted his angle, just enough to hit that special spot. Everett bucked his hips, gripped TJ's thigh. 

gThere,” Varro said into his ear. He pulled back, hit the spot again. This time Everett thrust with them, up into TJ as she clenched around him. “Yeah,” Varro said again. 

Everett knew he was not going to last long. He already hung on the edge of his orgasm, could feel his need tighten in his balls. He dipped his head into the crook of TJ's neck. Their movements were slow and measured, which still didn't mean it was going to last much longer.

He held tight to not finish, all the sensations just increasing. TJ slick around him. Varro thrusting into him. It felt good enough he didn't want it to end. His body shuddered. His hips thrust of their own accord. 

TJ sighed and moaned into his ear. Behind him Varro mumbled words Everett couldn't make out. Their flesh grew sweaty, and moved slick against each other. TJ and Varro moved, lifted their heads. Everett opened his eyes and looked above him. Varro and TJ's lips duelled. He could see their tongues sliding into each other's mouth. 

That was all too much, watching them. Everett bucked, tightened around Varro's cock, drove deeper into TJ. A scream echoed. Everett spilled himself into TJ as he felt her spasm around him. Varro gripped his hip and stilled as he spilled himself in Everett. It took Everett a moment to realize the scream was his own. 

He sunk into the sheets, spent. TJ collapsed into his arms. Varro pulled out with a moan and draped himself around them both. For a moment none of them talked as they sucked in a breath. 

“Hell of a welcome back to the waking world,” TJ's voice was still breathless. 

Varro chuckled and it rumbled through his chest. Everett sighed and rolled onto his back. He'd be damn sore tomorrow, but damn it'd felt good. TJ curled up beside him. Her sweat-soaked hair clung to her face. Varro rolled onto his stomach, one hand thrown over TJ's backside. 

“Can we stay a bit?” he asked, his voice sleepy. Everett didn't say anything, just nodded his head. His own eyes closed. Odd, in some ways they'd all been sleeping for years, but right now he was too exhausted to resist the sleep that took him again. 

#

Everett found himself alone on the Bridge when Varro dropped off some requested reports from one of his new duties with Hydroponics. There had been awkward moments in his life before, after sexual encounters, but none that had prepared him for coming face to face with the male party in the events from the other night. 

Varro crossed the room and stepped beside Everett, standing in front of the consoles. He handed off the reports, all business-like and professional. If he felt any awkwardness, Varro hid it well. That might have bothered Everett even more, as if what had happened wasn't out of the ordinary for him. 

Everett looked down at the reports, nothing of too much matter. They were now producing enough vegetables, fruits and grains for the ship without issue. Getting the overrun Hydroponics back into order though would take a lot of work. Five years of tropical growth without any intervention had left a lot of vegetation to clear. 

“I'm not....” Everett said, surprising even himself, although he also couldn't manage the end. Being with a man had never really been something that had crossed his mind, ever, really. Don't Ask Don't Tell was also long, long gone, but it'd been the norm for so much of his career, he also couldn't exactly stop thinking about what he'd done with Varro, breaking the rules. 

Varro cocked his head. A small smirk tweaked his lips. “I'm not either.” He narrowed his eyes. “Had you never... been with a man -- is that the phrase in English?”

Everett lifted his eyes. His voice was more stable then he felt. “No. Have you?” 

Varro nodded. “I was married.”

Everett nodded. “Yes, I had heard.”

“It wasn't allowed to be with another women when we were away.” Varro frowned. “I couldn't have betrayed my wife by doing such anyway. But, being with a man, another solider especially, it wasn't cheating.”

Everett found himself studying the man beside him. He hadn't thought of it quite like that. 

Varro narrowed his eyes again. “It is not the same in your military?”

Everett shook his head. “Either would be cheating, and against the rules.” Rules he'd broken with TJ.

Varro nodded. “Relations with the same sex were also once not allowed.”

“Yes.” Everett dipped his head. 

“It appeared, though, that you had experience?” Varro's question was matter of fact, without the judgement Everett expected. It drew Everett's eyes back up. 

He frowned. How exactly did he explain that, because while it may have been his first time with a man, it wasn't his first experience with anal sex. 

“I had an... adventurous girlfriend, when I was a much younger man,” Everett started. Varro cocked his head, possibly not understanding the reference. He continued, “She enjoyed anal sex.” 

Varro nodded, but frowned. “Yes, but how does a woman...?”

Everett lifted his hand. Someone from Earth would already be thinking strap-ons or worse. “It wasn't...” But Varro seemed to not have an idea about any of that, again the lack of judgement, and it lessened shame Everett hadn't even realized he had. 

He dipped his head, sighed. Varro took a step back and waited silently, the patient man he was. Everett looked back at Varro. “There are... devices, mostly used on women. She, this old girlfriend, thought I'd like it during sex, so she got me to use it.” 

“A penis shaped device?” Varro cocked his head.

“Yes.” Everett nodded, and tried not to think how odd the conversation was. “It's called a dildo.”

Varro took another step back until he leaned against the captain's chair. “I'm not sure which of our sexual taboos are odder.” 

Everett dipped his head and set the report down on top of the console.

“Had you ever before been with two people at once?” Varro asked. “What was the word Tamara used for it?”

“Ménage à trois. It's French.” Everett shrugged. “Once as a young pilot, but they were two women.”

Varro smirked at that, although Everett had left out any bragging. 

“You?” Everett asked. 

“Two men once, but...” Varro shrugged. “It was only hands and mouths.” He studied Everett. “You enjoyed it.” A statement, not a question. Everett swallowed the lump in his throat just from the thought of the other night. 

Varro nodded. “Of course you did. Tamara is a very beautiful woman, and...” Any other words about what being with her sexually might have been like, Varro thankfully left silent. And oddly, such thoughts didn't cause Everett the jealousy he thought they would. 

Everett gave a light chuckle. Varro furrowed his brow. “What?” he asked. 

Everett tried to wave it away, but Varro kept his gaze, wouldn't let him. “She's my Achilles’ Heel, Tamara.” His voice shook as he said it. He couldn't deny her, never had been able to, what had caused all the trouble between them before.

Varro studied him, and Everett feared he might ask if Everett loved her. Luckily he didn't. “Do you think it might... happen again, the three of us?” Varro asked instead. 

Everett leaned against the console and shook his head, but he could already feel the sexual excitement of it happening again. “Good sex is hard to say, 'no' to.” 

Varro nodded. “A beautiful woman is hard to say, 'no' to.” 

Everett studied Varro for a moment, light hair, blue eyes. He was a strong warrior type, even in just a tan under-shirt. If he was attracted to men, was this the kind of man he'd be attracted to? 

“Play it by... ear then -- Did I say that correctly?” Varro said.

Everett nodded. “Yes. And not a bad plan.”

#

There had been no promise that what happened with him, TJ and Varro was a one time thing. Still, Everett had tried to be professional around them, forget about it, mostly. 

He needed a bit of a break from all the action, a moment to think about all that had changed and what hadn't, while they'd slept away years. Everett turned the corner to the observation deck and stopped as he noticed TJ and Varro already there. 

Backs turned to him they looked at the dancing lights, otherwise shrouded in darkness. They stood too close, too familiar. He told himself continuing to the railing had nothing to do with jealousy. 

He stepped up beside TJ, not saying a word, and leaned against the railing. It really was a beautiful sight. TJ glanced over at him. Varro nodded his head to show he'd noticed. And they stood just watching. A comfortable silence was never something he'd had with TJ, there had always been tension in the air, need or guilt or regret. But a comfortable silence was exactly what this was. 

Varro shifted closer still to TJ. Everett thought about the warmth he must have been able to feel, graze of clothed bodies. He glanced down to see Varro cover TJ's hand on the railing with his own. Everett tried not to wonder if the other two had done something like this, just the two of them. Something in the shiver that ran up TJ and the honesty in her green eyes made Everett sure that they hadn't. 

She reached out and cupped Everett's cheek with her other hand. “We never said that the other night was a one-time thing, right?”

“No.” Varro had moved closer. His arm now wrapped around TJ's waist, the back resting against Everett's side. 

Everett let out a breath. Saying no to TJ was something he had never been very good at. Even after he had told Emily, had promised her things were over with TJ, a look had turned to a touch, a kiss, them fucking on his desk. 

He shook his head and leaned closer to TJ. “Is it the wisest thing to do, though?” His voice shook with the words.

She gave a half smile, and there was a gleam in her eyes. Everett swallowed because he wanted her. 

“Out here what we have is each other,” Varro said. “Why not take the risk, unwise or not?” 

Everett wasn't sure whether he agreed with the thought or not. Right now it didn't really matter as TJ leaned closer to her hand softly on his cheek, her lips just out of reach of his own. He found himself nodding. 

“My quarters.” TJ pulled away from them and strolled to the door. Everett and Varro shared a glance. He tried to not think about the way Varro admired her ass. They followed her. 

They didn't turn on the lights in her quarters, just let the flickering of FTL be the only illumination. TJ's clothes fell to the floor as she crossed to the bed. Varro shrugged and took off his shirt, kicked off his oddly styled lace-up boots. He glanced over one shoulder to Everett. Something about that look said they could share her, said that this had nothing to do with either of theirs sexuality. 

Everett sucked in a deep breath and followed. They gathered on the bed. Hands shed the last of each other’s clothing. TJ's hands were removing his socks and hands, Varro's his undershirt. His lips found TJ's and any thoughts of this being unwise exited his brain, replaced with a need for her. Varro's hands on her breasts, his on her hips. Varro's lips on her neck, then her lips. His on her shoulder, closed around her nipple. TJ's hand on Everett's cock, Varro's between her legs, Everett reached out a tentative hand and wrapped it around Varro's cock. There was something odd about him feeling so similar to Everett's own, but the sensation was all different. 

Varro reached out and grabbed Everett's neck. He drew Everett into a kiss that was too strong and rough. At the same time, TJ kissed her way up Varro's neck, her hand pumping Everett. 

Everett slid down her body and parted her legs to rest between them. Varro's tongue circled her one nipple and then the other, before he took each in time into his mouth. Everett licked up TJ's sex, flicked his tongue on her already swollen clit. He sucked on it, and inserted one and then two fingers into her. She was wet and slick and felt so very good. 

TJ rolled over and drew her legs up under her. Everett knelt behind her and returned his lips and hands to her. She dipped her head and fell to Varro's cock. Everett rose so he could see over her back as she licked Varro from top to bottom, flickered her tongue on the tip, and finally took him into her mouth. Everett rested his hand on his own cock and pumped it, slow and steady. 

Varro closed his eyes, threw back his head. Everett couldn't take his eyes off them, her lips around him, her pulling back, dipping back down. Everett matched his rhythm to TJ's, his fingers stroking in and out of her. He crooked his fingers, knew exactly the right spot to hit inside her. She tightened around his fingers. He rotated his hand so that his thumb hit her clit as it moved. 

Everett's hips bucked. He gripped her hip with his other hand, nails digging into the flesh. He pulled out his fingers and aligned himself behind her, eyes still on her sucking Varro. It still surprised him how much that turned him on. With one thrust he slid into her. TJ moaned, threw back her head and Varro’s cock fell from her mouth.

Varro rolled his head forward and his gaze, dilated eyes, watched as Everett pulled his hips out and then back into TJ. Her head dipped back to Varro. And they fucked, Everett in her, TJ bucking her hips back, and her sucking Varro, a chain of love making. 

For a time they just enjoyed fucking. Moans and sighs filled the air. Bare flesh slapped. Hands gripped hips and arms and legs and tangled in the sheets. Everett let himself just enjoy being there in the moment. 

Varro tugged TJ's face up to his, kissed her. Everett pulled out and rested back on his haunches, mesmerized. Varro pulled TJ on top of him and she writhed, rubbing herself against his hard cock. Everett moved out of the way as Varro flipped TJ onto her back. 

She spread her legs beneath him and it took little time for him to be inside her, thrusting. Her legs lifted to wrap around his back. 

“There's lube in the side table,” TJ managed to say between moans. 

Everett watched Varro's muscular ass at he thrust into TJ. He knew what that would feel like, at least assumed it wouldn't be much different than doing the same with a woman. 

Varro looked over his shoulder at Everett. He nodded his head to give Everett permission he hadn't asked for. That look also indicated that Everett shouldn't be worried, that this might at all indicate that he was gay for this act, not that something like that should bother him anyway. 

Everett took the lube from the side table. His fingers did most of the work only inside Varro, one finger and then two, scissoring them to widen Varro. A tentative hand finally cupped Varro's ass, again causing a surprise at the rough haired skin and muscles beneath. Varro spread his legs enough for Everett to rest his knees between them. TJ's legs spread wider. 

Everett last ran a hand over himself with lube. He sunk into position behind Varro. Over the other man's back he could see TJ, head thrown back, eyes closed, face flushed. Everett leaned forward and propped himself up on his arms, hands braced beside Varro and TJ. 

He pushed in slowly, breath held. Varro paused for a moment, head dipped. TJ's eyes meet Everett's. Her hand tightened around his bicep and it oddly steadied him. 

Varro relaxed and Everett slid in further and further until he rested fully inside the other man. He was tight and warm around Everett. Varro sucked in a deep breath. It was TJ that started to move first. She rocked herself beneath Varro, he thrust slowly into her. Everett gripped Varro's hip and matched their rhythm. 

Everett drew back and pushed back in. The movement caused Varro to push into TJ. Everett never thought he'd be doing this, fucking TJ through another man. As TJ's moans grew louder and Varro growled, Everett quickened his pace. He wanted this to last for longer and tried to hover in the moment. 

TJ arched beneath them. Varro tightened around his cock. Everett felt his own control on his orgasm slipping. He pounding faster into Varro, and through him into TJ. 

Nails digging into his arm, TJ threw back her head. A scream passed her swollen lips. Varro's hips bucked and Everett knew from the way he convulsed around Everett's cock he was emptying himself into TJ. Everett fell over the edge himself, his hips surging forward as he spilled himself in Varro. 

He had just enough presence of mind left to fall to the side off Varro and TJ. Varro rolled onto his back. They lay in a mess of crumpled sheets and tangled sweaty limbs. Heavy breaths and contented sighs filled the air. Lights from FTL travel flickered in the window of Everett's quarters. TJ rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder, blonde strands of damp hair surrounded her flushed face. Varro spread out on his back beside Everett, rested a hand on TJ's bare hip. 

“Three's a crowd,” Everett said to his surprise once he caught his breath. 

TJ muttered something and buried her face into the crook of his neck. 

“Meaning?” Varro asked. 

Everett sighed and closed his eyes. “What happens to the third one out when two of us start getting too cozy?” Truth was it's been either him or Varro in that position, because he couldn't see either of them in a relationship together without TJ. 

Varro rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Everett. He narrowed his dark eyes. Everett didn't think it odd anymore the other man's now flaccid dick rested against his thigh. 

“Is that how it ends on your world?” Varro asked. 

TJ rolled away from Everett enough to look over at them both. “People don't really do this, in the long term, on our world.”

Varro glanced and TJ and then narrowed his eyes again at Everett. He was thinking the same as Everett himself, which of them would get chosen and win the girl? Varro knew Everett loved her, and she loved him, or at least Everett thought so. But, how Varro figured into all of that. In the back of his mind Everett still assumed TJ would pick the option who hadn't already hurt her: Varro.

TJ sat up and leaned against one propped arm. If he wasn't already so sated the sight of her bare breasts would have stirred something in him. “Why can't we just let this be as it's been? No need to think about anything more.”

Varro shook his head, eyes on TJ. “He has a point.” 

TJ frowned, glanced between them both. “How could I ever...?”

Everett sat up, scooting back against the headboard so they could all see each other. He stared at the crumpled sheet before him. “But... sooner or later...” 

“It's not about choosing.” Everett could hear her shaking her head in her voice instead of see it. “Men,” she muttered in a low voice. 

Everett and Varro shared a look. 

“We don't mean to fight for you.” Varro looked back at TJ. 

“At least not today.” Everett dipped his eyes. 

“The longer this goes on,” Varro said, “the more that third person will get hurt by it ending.” He reached out a hand and held onto TJ. “I love you, Tamara. Not sure I meant for that, but....” He shook his head. 

Everett darted a glance at the other man. TJ lifted her eyes to the ceiling, tears filling them. 

“You know Everett loves you as well,” Varro continued. 

“Don't you think you both matter to me, too?” She looked back at them, tears making her eyes redder. She shook her head. “We wouldn't be doing this otherwise. Just because people don't usually do this doesn't mean we can't and make it work.”

Varro gave a small smile and gripped TJ's hand tighter. Everett glanced between them, then dipped his eyes. “We might be far from anyone's society and their rules, but...”

“Your ship is still rather full of morals from your society.” Varro's voice was soft. “Which does not mean I wouldn't wish to try and go against them.”

Everett felt rather than saw TJ staring at him. He lifted his eyes to hers and let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. “I can't...” Everett dipped his head. “I can't screw things up with you again, Tamara.” Tears were in her eyes, which looked again at the ceiling when he looked back up.

“Maybe Varro is our good luck charm.” TJ frowned. 

“At least you wouldn't be the only one to blame this time, Everett.” Varro rested his other hand loosely on Everett's shoulder. 

Everett nodded once, sighed. He had no clue where exactly this might take any of them. And it was against the rules, both the UCMJ and the usual ones of all their societies. But, when TJ reached out to grab Everett's hand and hold it tight in her own she let him. The three of them gathered into a hug of tangled limbs and somehow it felt like it worked, more than Everett thought something like that ever would. 

#

Everett told himself that this shouldn't have become a regular thing, but why would it matter one way or the other? He already knew what Varro would think, that they should find comfort where they could. 

TJ made quick time of her clothing, discarding each item to the floor until she stood bare before them. She threw a flirtatious look over her shoulder at Everett and Varro. Varro smirked at Everett and unfastened his pants, shucking them down his legs. The rest of his clothing followed suit, dropped one by one as he followed TJ. Everett strolled across the room, draping his jacket over the couch, his socks and boots beside the nightstand. His hands and undershirt dropped before the bed. 

Varro lowered TJ to the bed, his lips running along her neck, shoulder, down to the breasts. Everett ran his hands along her legs, up her stomach. Varro parted her legs and ran his hand between them. TJ arched up at his touch. She pushed herself more towards the center of the bed, Varro crawling over to stay with her. 

Everett leaned back and watched. He stroked himself slowly through his shorts. Varro and then TJ glanced at him, but soon they were in a world of their own. It was personal to watch them, but they were sharing this with him. 

Varro worked his way into her. TJ lifted her legs, spread them wider. The room filled with her moans and Varro's groans. Their hands were everywhere on each other, followed by their lips. Everett swallowed, his breath shallow, and his cock hard. 

Varro threw back his head, eyes wide and dilated. TJ arched beneath him. Her nails scraped down his back. He knew enough about both of them to know they were close. TJ's hand slid down their bodies to her clit. Her hips bucked, Varro's pumped into her. Everett reached into his short and wrapped a hand around his cock. He stroked himself as they finished, TJ with a strangled scream, face flushed, and Varro's head dipped, jaw clenching. 

Varro collapsed just to the side of TJ. Contented sighs filled the room. It was TJ who first looked up to Everett. She caught his hand in his shorts. She slid from Varro's grasp and cupped his cheek with her hand. 

They kissed, angling their heads for better access. Her hand replaced his own on his cock. Everett tugged off his shorts, now as naked as they were. Varro rolled farther away, leaving them the middle of the bed. 

TJ pushed Everett onto his back. She straddled his waist and he could feel her wet on him, with Varro's as much as her own fluids. Everett cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples through his fingers. 

She lifted herself to sink down on top of him. She felt good, better than he'd remembered before this moment, and this was why they were doing this again. Everett gripped her hips and levered their bodies apart and together again, and again. 

TJ arched her back and tightened around him. Everett wasn't sure if he was going to last as long as he needed. He found her clit and slid his fingers over the swollen nub of it. TJ threw back her head. Her arms lifted over her head. She was such a lovely sight. 

Her hips bucked as she neared her orgasm. Her eyes locked with his, green and gleaming. It sent him tumbling over the edge. He bit back a growl as he released himself into her folds. She collapsed forward on top of him. Varro rolled closer to them. 

It'd been quick and familiar and too damn regular. Not that Everett said any of that as the three of them cuddled together and let the dim ever-present night of Destiny cover them. Breathing grew deeper and longer, until Everett closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

#

TJ paused in giving Everett a run down on the state of the infirmary. Considering they weren't too badly stocked, their ability to handle major medical emergencies was still limited. Everett knew that look in her eyes, wondering what he was thinking, where they stood. They'd always been more about actions than talk. 

“Yeah?” he asked. Might as well give her permission and get this out in the air and spoken about. 

“I just...” TJ shook her head, frowned. “You and Varro.” Her forehead creased. 

Everett shrugged, and knew that wouldn't explain enough of it. He'd given her the briefest of reasons why he even had any experience with anal sex. “It's...” How did he even explain it?

TJ waved a hand to allow him to stop. “I'm just not sure... I ever saw you.” She shook her head again. 

“Well that makes two of us.” Everett leaned against the nearest med table. 

She nodded, cocked her head, and stepped closer. “Would... this... us work without him?” 

Everett frowned. He'd never thought of Varro's presence like that before. “I don't know.” 

TJ nodded again. “It's like he clears the air somehow.”

Everett nodded, made himself keep his eyes on her. He hadn't thought of it like that, but the affair, the way it ended, the baby, none of that mattered as much when Varro was in the room with them. “Guess he does.”

TJ turned to lean against the table beside him. “You worried once about how three didn't work, how eventually it always becomes two.” Everett nodded, dipped his head and let her continue. “That it couldn't ever happen.” 

She bit her lip and turned away, looking instead at the floor before them. “I love Varro. I find his view of life refreshing, relaxing. And maybe there would have been a time we'd be together just the two of us, but that'd be missing something now. And I think both he and I feel that.”

Everett looked up and studied the side of her face, beautiful even when she was troubled. 

“And you.” TJ turned and they looked at each other. “I couldn't be with just you.” She shook her head and sighed. “I'm sorry, after everything. I...”

He nodded and reached out a hand to grip hers. Everett swallowed the lump in his throat, not able to say that that was okay. What he had with her was still more than he deserved. 

“You know, that's not really what I think I want,” he said instead. “What I ever wanted, I think.”

TJ gave him a small smile. He dipped and kissed her cheek, wrapped one arm around her. 

“Do you think we can actually make this work, all three of us?” TJ's voice cracked as she asked. 

Everett let out a shaking breath. He wasn't sure he wanted to think about losing her again. “I sure hope so,” he whispered into her ear. 

#

“Have you thought about her getting pregnant?” Varro asked. 

Everett blinked up. The question seemed to have come out of nowhere. It was late and they happened to be about the only ones in the Mess. A few scientists, Anderson and Misaki, were well across the room. 

Varro sat down beside Everett, only a glass of water with him. “I've been told about the preventative methods used back on Earth.” That last still came awkwardly off Varro's tongue. “I haven't asked Tamara about it,” Varro continued. He shrugged. “Those aren't options here as I understand it, and given...” He shook his head, didn't say the rest, didn't mention the baby or TJ losing it.

Everett dipped his head and looked at his plate of food, mostly vegetables, but real food. “Of course I have.” He'd just pushed the thoughts far away to the back of his mind. He wasn't sure he could go through losing another baby, was sure TJ couldn't, and there was no guarantee out here that wouldn't happen. 

“You and your wife never had kids?” Everett asked, perhaps to change the subject. 

Varro shook his head and took a sip of water. “No. Not that we did not try, but we were never so blessed. Considering how things ended up, perhaps that was for the best.” 

Everett nodded. Essentially the child would be an orphan now. 

“You and your wife did not either?” Varro asked. 

Everett shook his head. “She didn't really want them, or at least not with my job. So, we never tried.”

Varro nodded. “Still, she would have been upset, about your and Tamara's baby.”

Everett dipped his head and frowned. Insult to injury, although possibly Emily would never know. “Yeah.”

“Odds would be on your side that any child Tamara has, while we're... intimate -- is that the polite way to say that?” Varro said. Everett nodded. “Odds are the child would be yours.”

Everett cocked his head. “Why?” They'd both had equal opportunity. 

“I had assumed that you and Tamara--” 

Everett interrupted him, “Yeah, we were using protection.” So they had gotten pregnant despite that. He propped an elbow on the table and studied the man across from him. This was something he hadn't actually thought about, that any baby would be both of theirs, while in reality it would be clearly one of theirs.

“Suppose sooner to later we'd probably be able to tell, who was the father.” Everett's mouth felt dry. They may have similar chiseled features, but there was too much else different about them. 

Varro cocked his head “Perhaps, unless it favored Tamara. Would you want to know?”

Everett leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his forgotten food. “No.” Maybe the answer even surprised him. “It shouldn't matter, which one of us...”

“But it would.” Varro nodded. It'd prove in some way which of them was more virile, in some way, who was more man.

The two scientists in the far end of the Mess got up, put away their dishes with a clatter of metal and waved a good night to Everett. That left only them in the Mess, alone in the large room, darkness of night around them. 

“Would that end things?” Everett looked up. Would she pick whichever of them was the father, decide that she only needed that man?

“A baby?” Varro frowned.

“She's not... is she?” Everett narrowed his eyes. 

Varro shook his head. “No. But it would only be a matter of time.”

“Maybe we should be more careful.” Everett nodded. Not that he went into how they could do that, less sex was the only real way. 

Varro might have rolled his eyes at that. “Do you really think either of us are the type of man to be careful?”

When it came to TJ Everett had never had to the ability to be careful. He sighed, and knew it was the truth. 

“If Tamara gets pregnant, why don't we agree here and now that we don't want to know whose it is and remain equals?” Varro reached his hand across the table and held it out to be shook. 

Everett looked at the hand, shook his head. “Destiny isn't the place to make or keep promises.” He looked up to Varro's dark eyes, his square jaw and slight mess of sandy curls. Sharing TJ was one thing. He knew this man loved her, would keep her as safe as Everett would. Could he share a child with him?

“But you would still honor your promise,” Varro said. 

“You would, too.” Everett did respect this man. He wasn't sure he'd ever say he loved him, not like he had loved women in his life. But there was something about Varro that he increasingly understood and liked having in his life. 

“If we can share our love for Tamara, we could do the same for a child.” Varro cocked his head. 

Everett tightened his jaw. Could he look at any child TJ had and not know which of them had helped her create it? Would he doubt every good and bad quality as coming from him versus Varro? But he swallowed, because he couldn't lose TJ again, not now. He reached out his hand and gripped Varro's 

The shake was quick, but they kept holding hands with an intimacy which would raise heads if anyone saw it. Varro smiled and Everett finally pulled his hand away. Maybe, just maybe, they could make this work after all. 

#

“You boys have had fun.” TJ rolled away from them and propped herself up on one elbow. “Both of you, watching me with both of you.” She smirked. “Play about is only fair, right?” She waved a hand at them both. 

Everett and Varro shared a glance. Varro lifted his eyebrows. “You want us to...”

Everett dipped his head and sucked in a breath. They'd always had TJ between them. In a lot of ways it had been about sharing her. 

TJ narrowed her eyes. “Why not?” 

Everett looked up to her gleaming eyes and swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“Whatever you want,” TJ added. She settled in to get more comfortable. 

Varro turned to Everett. He didn't say anything, just reached out and rested his hand on Everett's neck. It felt familiar, intimate. A shiver ran up Everett's spine. He leaned in as much as Varro until their lips met. He knew it'd be strong, rough, and that took his breath away. 

Everett found himself gripping Varro's shirt and pulling the man towards him. Varro's hand knotted in Everett's curls. Beside them TJ sucked in a shaking breath. It just drove Everett closer to Varro, it was another way to turn her on. 

Varro's free hand worked off Everett's undershirt, fell to the buckle of his belt. Everett ran his hand up Varro's back, under the fabric of his shirt, the muscular skin warm under his touch. Varro lightly bit on Everett's lip, while he tugged out Everett's belt, loosened his pants and undid the zipper of his fly. 

Varro wrapped his hand around Everett's cock and stroked it once, twice. Varro bucked his hips upwards. His other hand fell to Everett's ass and cupped his check. Everett found himself shifting forward to give Varro better access. 

Beside them TJ's hands kneaded her own breasts and slid down her belly to between her legs. Everett couldn't take his eyes from the sight. Varro had grabbed the lube. He inserted a finger into Everett. He relaxed around it. One hand grabbed Varro's neck, nails dipping into the skin, and pulled Varro's lips to his. 

Varro opened his mouth, slid his tongue into Everett's mouth as his fingers stretched Everett more. TJ moaned. One smaller foot touched Everett's leg as she spread herself. Everett watched as she inserted a finger into herself. 

Everett rolled over to his knees and hands on the bed. Varro gripped his hips. His thrust was rough and hard. Everett bucked backwards in response. They fucked. Skin slapped. It was all about need and want. Moans escaped from Everett's mouth. Behind him, Varro groaned. 

TJ bucked her hips in time to their movements. Her face flushed, she kept her eyes on them. Everett dipped his head to look away, the look in her eyes would only do him in, and he didn't want this to be done so soon. 

Varro leaned himself over Everett's back. His teeth and lips grazed Everett's shoulder and neck. Everett pulled away and rolled onto his back. He spread his legs for Varro to kneel between them. Varro was back inside him with one thrust.

They lay chest to chest. Varro dipped and kissed him. It was sloppy, rough, full of lips and tongues and the clashing of teeth. Everett sucked in a breath. His gripped Varro's bicep, slid his hands down Varro's back and tugged his ass closer. Varro threw back his head. 

To the side, TJ still watched. Her own moans joined theirs. Varro hit that right spot in Everett. He dug his nails into Varro's ass. A growl passed his lips and Varro kissed it away. Their bodies trapped Everett's cock, the friction drawing him almost to his breaking point. 

“Not yet,” he whispered into Everett's ear. 

Everett closed his eyes and tried to hold out for longer. Varro's slowed his movements. He pulled out and slid back in slowly, again and again. Everett clenched his jaw, because it felt so damn good, pushing him closer to the edge. 

He opened his eyes and instead of looking at TJ, who he knew from the mewls coming from next to him was close herself, looked up into Varro's eyes. They were dark and dilated, already gazing back into Everett's eyes. 

Everett spread himself wider and felt Varro slam deeper into him. Then Varro kissed him, eyes open. They breathed in the same warm air, bodies molded together, sliding against each other slick with sweat. Everett wrapped his arms around Varro, drawing them closer. 

Varro gripped his hips, ran up and down his thigh. He wrapped his hand around Everett's cock. Varro muttered under his breath, words Everett didn't catch. Everett found himself mumbling Varro's name. 

Everett wasn't sure which of them orgasmed first. He clenched around Varro and shot himself between their bodies and over his chest. Varro emptied himself deep into Everett's ass. 

They slumped against each other afterwards, both catching their breaths. Varro kissed him, soft and gentle although there was nothing feminine about it. He cupped Everett's cheek. He closed his eyes and let out a breath as Varro rested his forehead against his. 

TJ cuddled up against them, her hands running along their chilling flesh. Varro rolled off Everett and to his other side. 

“I think I love you, Everett,” Varro's voice was sure, steady. 

Everett paused, his heart still hammering in his chest. He stared up at the ceiling. He didn't, he knew that, and in a lot of ways he never thought that he would, not like he'd ever loved a woman. 

TJ shifted up on an elbow to glance between them. Her face held a small frown. 

Varro turned to look at Everett. “Not saying you have to think the same.” He shook his head. “I certainly don't expect you to say it.” 

Because voicing his emotions had never been his strong point, especially when his emotions weren't the most proper to have. How long and how much had it taken him to admit to even Tamara that he loved her? 

TJ rested a hand on Everett's arm. She bent to kiss his cheek. “This can still be whatever we want. We make the rules, and they can be whatever we want them to be.” 

Everett swallowed and finally looked at Varro. Moments before he'd felt a lot of... something for this man, whatever that was, in the middle of their... lovemaking. He respected Varro. The other man had become a friend, maybe more than that. 

“I'm not sure, if I can...”

Varro nodded. “That's fine. I'm not asking for that, there's just no reason not to mention it.”

Always living in the moment, so much less regret. Everett sometimes really envied him being able to do that. Everett did want to say more, it was all on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't manage it. 

Varro patted his shoulder and didn't say any more either. Maybe they would leave all of that for another time. 

#

“Damn, I enjoy this.” Everett said around a kiss to TJ. He enjoyed having other people in his life that mattered so much.

She smiled against his lips. Varro chuckled in his ear. TJ leaned to the side in order to kiss Varro. Everett dipped his head and kissed TJ's neck. His arm wrapped around her waist. Varro walked them all back to Everett's desk. He tried not to flash to Icarus and other times when it was just him and TJ. Those times were over, they'd moved beyond them. 

It took little time for hands to remove clothing, run over bare skin. Everett moved to the side so Varro could sink to his knees before TJ. Everett sucked on her breasts, ran his hands up and down her sides, cupped her hair off her neck to kiss her. Varro's lips, tongue and fingers quickly brought TJ to pants and moans, as Everett's kisses stole them. TJ gripped his bicep and shoulder. 

Varro stood back up and spun TJ around. She flattened herself against the desk and Varro, hands on her hips, entered her from behind. Still beside TJ, Everett kissed her and then Varro. TJ pushed away from the desk, standing up. Varro cupped her breasts. TJ tugged Everett until he stood before her, ass against the cold metal of the desk. 

She stroked his cock with her hand while his hips ground against him. Everett kissed down her neck and gripped Varro's ass. His hips bucked up, wanting more. Varro stepped back and withdrew from TJ. She lifted a leg around Everett so she rested, warm and wet, against his cock. He grabbed her hips and their bodies slid together. 

Varro stepped up behind TJ and bucked against her. “You sure about this?” he asked TJ. She nodded, her throw back, bracing herself on Everett's shoulders with her hands. 

Varro went to retrieve lube. Everett cupped TJ's ass and kept a steady rhythm, her nipples rubbing against his chest, her breath puffing in his face. 

Varro took his time to work her over and ready her slowly. Everett slowed things down, their bodies only swaying. It felt nice actually. TJ gritted her teeth. 

“Relax,” Everett whispered into her ear. She nodded and buried her neck into the crook of his neck. Over her shoulder, Varro concentrated on Everett's expression to read TJ through him. 

“Ready?” Varro finally asked. 

TJ leaned further onto Everett. Varro went even slower into her, his teeth gritted. Everett tightened a hand around his neck to still him. TJ sighed when Varro was finally all the way in. She lifted her head and stared at Everett. 

“Okay?” Everett asked. 

TJ let out a breath. “Yeah.” She sighed around a moan. Everett gave a half smile. 

Behind her, Varro began to move. He gripped Everett's hip and they matched their strokes. Everett thought that he could actually feel Varro inside TJ and that just increased his own excitement. He wanted this to last longer, but between Varro's tightened jaw and TJ moans he knew that wasn't happening. 

He gave himself up to thrusting and panted breaths. Enjoyed the move of flesh against flesh. This was more than just sex - three people who cared about each other deeply. 

Everett slid his hand between his and TJ's body and stroked her clit. Just a few movements later she was convulsing around his cock. Varro stilled behind her as he finished, a growl escaping his lips. It brought on Everett's own release. 

Varro stepped backwards, arms tight around TJ. Everett stumbled to the couch and they all crumpled onto its leather surface a jumble of limbs and sweat. Everett kissed TJ's brow. Varro kissed Everett's shoulder. TJ rested her head on Varro's chest. 

“I do care about you, both of you.” Everett's words felt harsh in his throat. “It's just...”

“Nothing is certain out here.” Varro's lips tweaked into a small smile. He dipped his head, not needing to be told the rest. 

Everett wasn't sure if he'd ever call how he felt about Varro love, not in the same way he used it with Tamara. But, his life would no longer be complete without both of them. 

TJ wrapped her arms around Everett. She kissed his cheek. “I love you both, too.”

Varro wrapped an arm around them. “I'd like to share my life with the two of you for as long as we have.”

Everett nodded and kissed Varro lightly as TJ cuddled into Varro's and then Everett's neck. 

# 

What was between the three of them had existed in private, behind closed doors. Everett would have liked it if no one ever really guessed the nature of their relationship at all. Varro and TJ though weren't as careful that people didn't know. Given the state of gossip on the Destiny word had likely gotten around to most of the ship by now. 

Still, it was different to show they were together in public. Tonight the ship had a get together, food and drinks, music and general good cheer. TJ had sat too close to Varro, and too close to him. Lingering hands, looks, if anyone on the ship had doubted they were together, there wasn't any doubt about it now. 

They'd been some of the last to leave after cleaning up afterwards. The three of them strolled together down the halls. They each still had their own quarters and didn't share unless they'd had sex earlier in the evening. 

“What did you expect?” Varro asked, turning to Everett.

“About?” Everett blinked. 

“Us?” TJ asked Varro. 

“Yes.” He nodded. “What did you expect they would do?” 

“I don't know.” TJ shook her head. Instead of going to their quarters she turned to go to the observation deck. “It's just not the usual. Not sure I expected people to get it.”

They crossed to the railing. Everett leaned against it, hands gripping the cool metal. 

“You were worried about them getting the wrong impression?” Varro asked Everett.

He shrugged. He was a colonel and even if things like that had been allowed for years now back on Earth, people had an impression of the sexuality of the man in charge. Which didn't mean something like what had gone on with TJ before also didn't match with that impression. 

“We're happy.” Varro looked out to the darkness of space and the planet off in the distance. “That has more meaning than taboos out here.”

TJ shrugged. “I guess. Or hoped.”

Varro reached across to hold her hand. “Didn't you see that, in their looks of approval?”

Everett dipped his head. Understanding was one thing, really understanding was another. 

“Maybe,” TJ said. Everett didn't have to look at TJ to know she bit her lip slightly. 

“That is a step, correct? In a relationship?” Varro asked. “To be 'out in public'?”

TJ nodded. “Yeah.”

They, Everett and her, had never been like that, couldn't be given things. And after the baby, even if people knew, they didn't mention it because the error of what he'd done could still harm both of their careers. 

Varro leaned forward to look past TJ to Everett. He finally lifted his eyes, looked at the two people beside him. They did make him happy, perhaps even complete. 

“Next they're going to want to know when we're moving in together.” Everett hoped his voice had a light tone. 

“Is that the next step?” Varro cocked his head. “Are we ready for that?”

TJ shook her head. “There's not an order to this. And...”

“Not yet,” Everett answered for her. “This is working, for whatever reason.” He sighed. “Let's just let it keep doing that.”

Varro nodded. TJ smiled and nodded as well. The three of them turned to the stars and shared a comfortable silence. 


End file.
